


After the war

by nozoelis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, character's study, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Alguien tiene que velar por los muertos.





	After the war

**Author's Note:**

> hola!
> 
> la verdad es q llevaba mucho tiempo con este prompt rondándome la cabeza y sabía q tenía q hacerlo con djura, aunque no sé hasta q punto estoy satisfecha con lo q ha salido... :< en fin

* * *

  1. ** Because there are some things that deserve, whatever the rest of the world might think, to be mourned.**

Si Djura se concentra lo suficiente es capaz de sentir el olor de la carne quemada y el sonido de las llamas devorando la ciudad sin piedad.

Ya no sabe si sueña o si su mente solo reproduce sus propios recuerdos, pero todas las noches ve como Viejo Yharnam acaba reducido a las más miserables cenizas. La llama nace desde las yemas de sus dedos y, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, prende fuego a todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Las mujeres le ruegan que salve a sus hijos, que son criaturas inocentes que no merecen este castigo divino; él quiere hacerlo, llevarlos fuera de aquel infierno en vida, pero cuando quiere hacer algo descubre sus cuerpos carbonizados en el suelo sin haber completado la metamorfosis a bestias - son un triste híbrido entre humano y... _eso_. Los edificios se desploman sin diferenciar a humanos o bestias. Los Polvorillas gritan excitados a su alrededor, regocijándose en el olor a sangre y a quemado que jamás se desprenderá de él.

Piensa en la Iglesia de la Sanación y siente su sangre hervir dentro de él. El odio le mantiene vivo, después de todo. Aquella sangre maldita sigue fluyendo dentro de él y nota como le emponzoña allá donde sus venas llegan. Si acaso nunca hubiesen prometido una cura con aquella sustancia contaminada por el mismísimo Diablo ninguna vida inocente se hubiera perdido, las bestias no hubiesen existido nunca, Yharnam hubiese sido una ciudad normal.

Una de las bestias gruñe en las calles y Djura se asoma a mirarla con lástima. Lleva la carne del pecho hecha jirones, seguramente otra bestia lo haya atacado. Cierra los puños con rabia cuando una voz le recuerda maliciosamente que aquella criatura una vez fue _humano_. Quizás era padre de familia, un pequeño burgués, un campesino. Esa cosa una vez tuvo una vida y alguien osó creerse Dios para arrebatársela. Sin embargo, como Adán y Eva fueron rechazados por aquel que los hizo a su imagen y semejanza, este nuevo ser divino también quería deshacerse de la nueva vida que había creado.

Djura escupe con asco a un lado.

Si Dios no iba a proteger a aquello a lo que, él lo haría. Era la penitencia más justa – su vida por la de ellos. Le habían encargado acabar con todo a su paso, pero aquellas vidas se resistieron a un destino injusto, ¿quién era él para arrebatarles la última esperanza que les quedaba? Después de todo, esa es la naturaleza humana… Aferrarse a la vida de forma instintiva, como animales incluso.

Djura acaba con la existencia de la bestia con su ametralladora como último acto de piedad. No dejaba de gimotear lastimosamente y solo iba a alargar su sufrimiento. Aun así, no puede evitar llorar, consciente de que ha matado a otro ser humano. Porque da igual su transformación y la perdida de humanidad consecuente, Djura sabe que aquello a lo que cuida una vez fue humano como él. Gente con una familia que lo quiso.

Ahora eran criaturas sin nombres, sin recuerdos, sin humanidad ni nadie que los recordase ni les llorase. Pero no importa, porque en aquel infierno olvidado por Dios y el resto de los seres humanos, Djura iba a cumplir su penitencia. Nadie les haría más daño del que ya habían vivido, no conocerían más tragedias, no volverían a perderlo todo.

Las puertas de la vieja ciudad vuelven a abrirse y Djura se pone alerta. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien osó perturbar su purgatorio privado? El viento le trae un olor familiar y la peste a caza y sangre le quema las aletas de la nariz.

¿Acaso el Diablo no se ha cobrado suficientes vidas ya?


End file.
